tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Summit Forest Walkthrough
This walkthrough includes the way back to Shantytown. Some Time Alone Find a Way Out of the Forest The rest of the crew has moved down to the beach. You have to catch up. Lara has gained a new weapon, the tactical pistol. To the right of where you start is a document '''on a boulder. Ahead is a '''camp. Go ahead and upgrade your new pistol if you can. When you are done, venture down into the forest. Run down the steps to find the big rock to the right. Look behind it to find the first mushroom. This starts a Challenge. Just ahead inside a log is a relic. Then run around the chopper to the right and look behind a tree for a mushroom. Next to the trees to the north is a GPS cache. The path to the east has a mushroom '''nearby to the left. This forest is '''filled with Solarii, so quiet kills are the way to go. We're going to take out the enemies first before gathering collectibles, so move through the forest and take them out as you go. After Lara stops crouching, head up the hill and hide behind the short wall. Three Solarii walk out of the cave and stand in a clump. You could launch a grenade up there, which might blow them all up. If you do attract attention, just run down to the forest to hide from them and the wolves they bring out. Now the forest is yours to explore. Head back down the hill to where you started. Another mushroom '''sits next to the stump to the west. Then go to the south and look for the tree bridge. Walk along it towards the south and jump to reach the craggy wall. Latch on to it with your axe. Climb up and turn to the north. Jump over to the tree stand. Hop onto the rope bridge and go to the east. Another tree stand is up there where a '''relic '''is. Return to the tree bridge and search to the northeast for a '''mushroom, near the water. Head to the south and climb onto the rock plateau in the middle of the area. Jump onto the small ledge ahead to find a mushroom. Search next to the water and southern cliffs for another mushroom. Then look for a rope coil wrapped around a structure support to the west. Use a rope arrow to pull it down and climb up inside. Turn around and jump over to the ledge for the GPS cache. Return to the structure and exit out the other door, using the pole to reach the tree stand. Shoot a rope arrow at the rope coil to the left and jump on. Drop off to the lower rope and use it to reach another tree stand. Make a big leap to the south to land on another ledge with a GPS cache. Drop into the water to the east to find another GPS cache. Move out of the water to the east and cut through the narrow passage between the cliffs for the eighth mushroom. Head northeast and then turn around. Jump over to the wooden platform. Walk onto the plane wing and leap over to the zip line. Climb over to a tree stand. Jump over to the ledge to the south to find a relic. Now head over to the lodge in the middle of the area. A base camp '''is right in front of the lodge. Rest and make upgrades. Search inside the lodge for a '''document. Grab the mushroom '''that grows to the northeast by the bridge. Enter the cave on the north for a '''Challenge Tomb. If you would like to solve the tomb, click here. When everything's done, head back up the hill and run up the steps. Grab the final '''mushroom '''by the cave and then enter. Follow the cave around and you will reach a room with wolves in cages and a hanging deer. Climb up the ladder to the left and shoot a rope arrow at the deer's body to swing a pole towards you. Hop onto the pole, jump off, and attach your axe to the craggy wall. Climb up and grab the final '''GPS cache '''sitting on a pile of bones. Then slide down the little tunnel to the left. After you follow the passage, take a right turn after the bats go by to return to Shantytown. The Fast Way Down Find a Way Down to the Beach Slide down the zip lines to go back to Shantytown. Ride over to the gondola platform and hop on one as it comes by. On the way, Lara talks to Sam. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs